Total Drama Encore
by xChiorox
Summary: Total Drama Encore is the new season of Total Drama! 8 old characters from the series, along with 7 hand chosen characters submitted by fans, will compete with one another for  1,000,000. The host will be none other than Chris McLean! Applications Closed!
1. Introduction

**Hello everyone! I have a new and wonderful Idea! This idea is called Total Drama Encore! I'm guessing that you could say that it's the fifth season of Total Drama (fourth season is already going to happen over summer on TV.)**

**What's happening is that 15 campers will be going against one another for the prize! $1,000,000! Now, here's the best part. Seven people will get a chance to have their character be a part of this. Also, everyone will be giving their own ideas as to who the other seven campers will be (can be anyone from Season 1, 2, and 3 of Total Drama.) Now, that makes 14 campers going against one another. The last camper will be of my choice.**

**Now, here's another deal for all my fans! Every one of you will be giving your vote on who will be eliminated! That way, it will be fair, and not my own personal opinion.**

**Ok, because I'm so awesome, I have a prize! Let's say that the person who wins was actually a character from a fan. Well, that person will be able to ask any request. Usually, I draw the line at most things (certain pairings, certain people dying, etc.) but this time, I will write it, no matter how horrifying it is to me. And it will be dedicated to you. Also, it can be from any show, not just Total Drama (as long as I actually know the show).**

**So, I hope you all enjoy. Here is the character skeleton:**

**Profile name:**

**Character name:**

**Gender:**

**Height:**

**Weight:**

**Personality:**

**Skin tone:**

**Eye color:**

**Hair color/style:**

**Daily outfit:**

**Swim wear:**

**Night wear:**

**Style:**

**Like:**

**Dislike:**

**Orientation (gay, straight, bi):**

**Type of boy/girl interested in:**

**Looking for a relationship?:**

**Theme song:**

**What you would do with the money:**

**Video Log (at least a paragraph long):**

**Ok, I've been thinking long and hard and I decided that I'm going to do it in the middle of Asia, where the forest is dense, bamboo and trees surround the area, and a nice fog makes the area look soothing blue.**

**If you are voted off, you are to be put into a wooden cart and pulled away. Once the first person is voted off, I'll make another Fanfic that surrounds the losers and in their wonderful suite hotel as they watch the other players go psycho.**

**Now, while you write down the characters I also want you to add seven characters from TDI/A/WT that you would enjoy being a part of this. After a week, I will calculate and the seven with the highest numbers will win.**

**The voting on whose characters will be different. I'll be picking the people who write in a big enough description and personality. Someone with great emotion for their character.**

**Hope you all enjoy this. I can't wait to see who's going to be up to the challenge!**

**Thank you all for the reviews on my other stories and for helping me make the decision. Your support is greatly appreciated. **

**Love you guys!**

**Peace!**

**~Chi**


	2. Character Updates

Hello Everyone. There seemes to have been a slight misunderstanding.

This is everyone who had competed on Total Drama Encore. Before I continue I would like to say thanks to everyone who had posted an application. I enjoyed everyone's profile, and it was hard picking the seven new campers.

This is all who competed:

Storyteller412 – Sho Rou Ichihara

Heather Cullen111 – Sierra Lily Watson

Shadowstarest – Alex Estrada

Desire at Gunpoint – Scarletta Contaili & Jenny Buckly

Nighfall12 – Lorelei Mason

Diamond-fox – Nikki Hale

Hugefanofscotty17 – Briana Hunter

Dark Eagle91 – Joe Smeader

Neokonewman – Penny Kessinger

Fizzy Starburst – Waverly Alice Bloss & William David Hall

Winxpossible – Arianna Jackson

Duen – Jesper

Racin' Mason 24 – Ryan Truex

It was hard, but i finally picked my seven winners.

The winners are…

**Storyteller412 - Sho Rou Ichihara**

**Desire at Gunpoint – Scarletta Contaili**

**Hugefanofscotty17 – Briana Hunter**

**Dark Eagle91 – Joe Smeader**

**Neokonewman – Penny Kessinger**

**Fizzy Starburst – Waverly Alice Bloss & William David Hall**

Congratulations to everyone who had made it, and thank you for everyone who had put in their application.

This is the list of the Total Drama cast that had been able to make it to our season, Total Drama Encore. Thank you all for your votes!

Alejandro – 3

Beth – 0

Blaineley – 1

Bridgette – 4

Cody – 7

Courtney – 2

DJ – 2

Duncan – 6

Eva – 2

Ezekiel – 0

Geoff – 2

Gwen – 8

Harold – 2

Heather – 8

Izzy – 4

Justin – 2

Katie – 0

LeShawna – 1

Lindsay – 2

Noah – 3

Noah – 3

Owen – 1

Sadie – 0

Sierra – 2

Trent – 4

Tyler - 1

This is the order of votes, from greatest to least, Heather having the most points.

**Heather (wow, I was surprised)**

**Gwen**

**Cody**

**Duncan**

**Bridgette**

**Izzy**

**Trent**

This is the character I had picked to be on TDE

**Noah**

Hope you all enjoy! And stay tuned for the very first episode of

Total!

DRAMA!

**ENCORE!**

(credits)


	3. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone! This is the INTRODUCTION of Total Drama Encore. I hope you all enjoy the story! Please, if I mess up on anyone's character, tell me. I'll be trying my hardest on doing this.**

**Once again, thank you all for the applications and the votes for the existing Total Drama characters.**

**Now, I hope you enjoy. This takes place in the dense forest in Asia where the trees are thin but closely grown near one another. The ground is either nice and solid or wet and muddy. There's a small stream nearby that leads into a big lake. The fog isn't too dense to see where you're going, but it's thick enough to see the white clouds surrounding the area. In the far distance, hills and moutons can be seen. The sky is a nice blue with little clouds, although it's known to rain on such short notice, and for long periods of time. Many wild animals, such as the Bengal Tiger, Caracal, Komodo Dragon, and, both, the Panda and Red Panda. Many more animals can be seen lurking around the dense swamps, along with many bugs.**

**Sorry for the explanation of the scenery here. Figured I might as well do one here and do it again in the story. Hope you all enjoy!**

**Total Drama Encore!**

**XXX**

"Hello everyone and welcome to Total Drama Encore!" Chris announced. "In this wonderful season fifteen different campers from around the globe will be competing against one another for one million bucks!" He announced, raising his hands up in the air as the camera panned out, showing his surroundings.

"You might be wondering where we are at. Well, I'll answer you that question. We are in the middle of Asia! Not only do our campers have to go through horrendous tasks and fight one another to become number one, deal with the cooking of Chef as he makes different meals made from the natural resources that surround us, but they also have to stay clear of the different "rice" farms around in the area. Don't want to get caught near those men," Chris chuckled menacingly.

Chris walked over to a huge clearing, or meadow, if you will, that had multiple building and a road that led to who-knows-where. "This is our campsite," Chris explained, looking at the camera. "Over here, we have the Mess Hall," he pointed to a building that seemed to be the size of a small school gym. "And over here is the rooms," He smiled. There were two building, similar to the ones in season one. The difference was that the door was a sliding door and the building seemed a little bigger with an Asian look to it.

"This is where we have our eliminations!" Chris said in a deep voice and pointed towards a circular fire pit, similar to season one. Around the fire pit were rocks. The fire pit was located on a stage like uplift where soft bamboo was laid down as a circular stage, soft cushioning pads were placed on the floor, fifteen to be exact, that surrounded the pit.

Chris went back into the view of the camera and smiled his signature smile. "Now, Welcome to Total Drama Encore!" He said, pointed towards the audience before the camera did a quick pan out shot.

XXX

Chris was standing at the edge of the clearing, next to the opening road and smiled at the camera. "Let's meet our original contestants," He said, smiling.

The camera shifted as it looked down the road to see a Tuk Tuk coming down towards them with Chef at the wheel, looking unhappy. Many bobbling heads could be seen looking confused as they sat in the back seat.

"Welcome campers!" Chris greeted them as they pulled up. Chef just grumbled something under his breath as the first camper came out, Heather.

"Ugh! It's like season one all over again!" She said, not approving of the place, as she grabbed her bags and made way for everyone else.

"And I'm still wondering how she was able to make it on the show!" Chris said with a big smile as he greeted the next camper. "Gwen! How nice of you to join us."

"How am I not surprised…" She said softly as she made her way next to Heather.

"What are you doing?" Heather asked.

"Standing," Gwen responded with a 'duh' attitude.

"Hph! Not near me," Heather moved away from her and proceeded to look around.

Chris chuckled and continued to name of the campers. "Next is Cody! Our favorite geek."

"Hey, Chris. Hey Gwen," Cody smiled and walked over to her.

"Hey Cody," Gwen greeted.

The camera went back to Chris. "Thank you," he said to the camera man. "Ok, now let's give our warm greetings to Duncan!" He said as Duncan walked out of the Tuk Tuk.

"Hey Gwen," He smiled, wrapping an arm around her as she snuggled into him. Cody frowned slightly.

"Glad to have you back," Heather said with a slight sarcastic tone.

"Glad to be back," Duncan said mockingly causing Heather to scowl.

"Camera dude! Back on me!" Chris yelled, causing the view to be shifted back to him. He smiled once again. "Well, now that we're back in business. Let's welcome our fifth contestant Bridgette!"

The blond haired girl came out and waved at the camera before making her way over to Gwen. "Hey," She said happily, hugging the girl.

"Hey Bridgette. It's been a while," She said.

"Hey Bridgette," Duncan said, smiling. Bridgette just looked at him before going back to Gwen.

"I forgot, you and Duncan are together. Courtney's very upset about that," She said to Gwen. "That was kind of mean of you two."

"She wasn't a girlfriend. She was a control freak," Duncan defended himself. "It was getting annoying, her trying to constantly change me. I just got tired of it all."

Bridgette just looked at him, trying to debate on whether or not to trust the guy.

As the camera left them and back to Chris, another camper left, err, bounced off the Tuk Tuk. "Welcome Izzy everyone!" Chris Announced as the girl looked around amazed.

"Wow, this is Asia? Heh, looks like grandmothers back yard in the morning," She said, getting many eye rolls from the other contestants. The girl just shrugged it off and continued to bounce around happily, exploring the surroundings around her.

"Anyways, Trent everybody!" Chris said as Trent walked out from the vehicle. His eyes landed on Gwen and Duncan and his smile faltered slightly before he went over to talk to them. "Hey guys. Hey Cody," He greeted.

"Hey, Trent," Cody responded before the two went into a conversation.

"And, our final contestant from the original series, Noah!" Chris said as the dark skinned boy walked into view.

"Interesting…" He mumbled, looking around with a bored expression.

"NOAH!" Izzy cried out, tackling the boy to the ground as he gave out a loud grunt.

Chris laughed happily as he watched the campers looking more and more unsettled in the new environment. "Now, Chef, go and get the others!" He demanded.

"I don't get paid enough for this," Chef mumbled as he started up the extremely loud and tiny vehicle and started to drive at a max of 15 mph.

"No you don't," Chris chuckled and turned to the campers. "Well, everyone, are you ready to meet the newcomers that will soon be taking your place?" He asked.

"Uh, no. Which building do I put my stuff in?" Heather asked, annoyed at even coming.

"That's the fun part," Chris smiled gleefully. "You won't find out until the first person is eliminated!" The man looked way too overjoyed at this concept.

"Wait, what?" Cody asked as everyone else diverted their attention to Chris.

"We are going to be having an elimination ceremony before you are all designed towards your room. Actually, the first person will be eliminated before teams are made," The more he talked, the more glee was being added onto his face.

"Fun," Noah muttered and wondered over to Cody and Trent, Izzy following him as she blabbed on about nothing in particular.

XXX

Not long after that, Chef soon came back on the Tuk Tuk with several more campers. The door opened and Chef left the vehicle, looking grumpier than usual. Chris just kept his amazing smile on as he got ready to greet whoever was going to exit the vehicle.

"Everyone, say hello to Sho Rou Ichihara," Chris smiled as a small, petite girl walked out into view. Her skin was pale as her red-brown eyes searched the area. She had long straight dark blue hair that ended at the floor. She was wearing a white and black lacey cherry dress with a white shawl and black high heels with blue ribbons. She looked to be very shy as she studied her surroundings, keeping herself closed off from everyone else.

Once her eyes hit the other campers she gave a small, wavering smile. "H-hi, I'm Sho," She greeted with a soft innocent voice.

"Um, we're not in Japan girly," Heather said with a smirk as she studied the girl. "And what's with that hair?"

Sho blushed up from embarrassment before she started to tear up. Not saying another word, she slowly made her way in a small secluded area where she cried silently.

"Bridgette gave Heather a look before going over to Sho to convert the poor girl.

"Yikes… Anyways, on with our next camper!" Chris said as a girl walked into view. "Say hello to Scarletta Contaili."

Scarletta was a tiny bit smaller than Sho and had pale skin as well, but with multiple tattoos. Her right eye was a beautiful mint green. Her other eye, though, had a white eye patch over it made from bandages. She had pitch black long hair in a pony tail that ran down to her waist. A blue streak was dyed into it. She was wearing a light yellow sun dress; a white shirt could be seen under the dress. Yellow ballet slippers and a hair band to match. A white poor boy cap covered in random band pins and a small dream catcher necklace.

Scarletta viewed everyone as a small blush could be seen on her cheeks. Smiling, she looked down, feeling nervous from the multiple stairs. Clearing her throat she spoke with a slight accent. "Hey, I'm Scarletta. And this is my cat, Santana." She said, holding up a small blue carrier cage. Two cat eyes gleamed from the darkness. "It's nice to be here," And with that, she left to stand near Sho and Bridgette, carrying her cage, her computer bag, and a fairly big suitcase.

Chris looked away from her eye patch looked at the camera with a worried expression before covering it up with his trademark smile. "Next on the list is Briana Hunter!" He motioned towards the opening as a girl, Briana, came out from the vehicle.

Briana was a tall girl. Even though she was tall, though, she was thin. She had an average light tan skin with Indigo blue eyes, hint of hazels within them. Her hair was black with red highlights. It went down to her mid back in light curls. She wore a black sweater, sleeves rolled up to her elbows. She had dark blue jeans and black convers, along with fingerless gloves. Her gaze shifted from one person to the next, studying them. "Names Briana," she said in a monotone voice before leaving her spot and headed over to the little group that involved Gwen before starting small talk.

Chris was looking at his watch and then back at the camera. "Seriously, they're taking way too much gloating. Come on, people, this is a thirty minute show. Ok, because we have time, let's introduce our next contestants, Joe Smeader."

He went back to the Tuk Tuk and smiled when boy finally came out. He was tall with a strong built. He had a light tan with dark brown eyes. He had buzzed brown hair. He had a white t-shirt with an open Ray Allen Boston Celtic jersey on. He wore white shorts with slightly dirty white sneakers. He smiled warmly at everyone before greeting himself. "Hello, my name is Joe. It's nice to be here,"

Heather scoffed. "Yeah right,"

Briana looked at her. "Does she ever shut up?"

Duncan laughed. "Nope."

Heather glared at him as laughter filled the air.

Chris laughed as well as Joe looked slightly uneasy as he looked at Heather before went to Bridgette and Sho.

Chris smirked. "Well, looks like there's going to be some drama with those two," he snickered. "Anyways, let's get down to business. Next on our death list is Penny Kessinger!" Clapping could be heard coming from nowhere in particular as another girl came out.

Penny was a small girl with an average body type. She had a nice white/pink tone to her skin and beautiful forest green eyes. She had light orange hair that reached her shoulders, curling slightly at the ends. She had on a white tank-top with a thin, navy blue jacket over it with a navy-blue skirt and off-white knee high boots. Penny looked at everyone before smirking. "Nice group, Chris. Couldn't get anything better?"

Noah rolled his eyes. "Coming from the girl with out-dated fashion?"

Penny frowned. "Whatever. Emerald, say hi," She said, holding up a wired cage with a brown bunny with a dark brown circle around her right eye.

Izzy hopped over to Penny and coed at the bunny. "Oh, hi Emerald!" She said happily before shaking Penny's hand extremely fast. "I'm Izzy!"

Chris groaned. "Thirty! Minute! Show! Does no one understand this?" He asked, shoving the two girls, and a bunny, out of his way.

Going back to being the center of attention, Chris smiled and continued the introductions. "Finally, back to the show. Now, it's time to meet Waverly Alice Bloss." Chris said as another girl exited the vehicle.

Waverly was tiny and petite. She had pale, porcelain-like skin with multiple cute freckles. Her eyes were the color of faded navy and her hair was the color of reddish gold that was elbow length. The hair had gentle curls and she had side bangs that she wears back with a spring green clip. She wore a spring green short dress spaghetti strap with gold sequins. She had on white, knee-length leggings and brown, sparkly flats. For accessories she wore gold hoop earrings, a gold "daughter's pride" necklace and butter-scotch colored sunglasses in her hair.

She gave everyone a huge, friendly smile. "Hi, I'm Waverly. I love acting and penguins and making friends. It's so nice to be here," She giggled cutely.

"I'm Gwen," Gwen introduced, smiling.

"Oh, I remember you from the show! You're really nice," Waverly complemented, still smiling happily.

"LEAVE!" Chris yelled, finally getting irritated on how no one was listening to his thirty minute issue. Once the two were out of sight he cooled down and smiled. "And last, but not least, our last contester, William David Hall," Chris said as William came out.

William was about average height for a guy with a thin built. He was fairly pale and his eyes were deep brown with flicks of gold. His hair was black in a buzz cut and he wore a solid grey polo with green cargo shorts and brown loafers. He had a watch on his left wrist, which also held his blackberry as he proceeded to go through it. He finally brought his eyes up and looked at the group.

"My name is William. You can call me Will," he said before turning back to the blackberry.

"Will?" Noah asked.

Will looked up. "Noah?" The two went up to one another before they both grew soft smiled and went into a deep conversation with one another.

"Ok, now I was not expecting that," Chris said, slightly surprised.

"Get on with the show! I'm tired of holding my stuff," Heather shouted at Chris, who just smirked.

"This was a productive day," Chris said, walking away from the group and into the small clearing. "Friends meet up, rivals confront one another, and tension is already settling. Who's going to make it, and who's going to fail in our brand new season Total Drama Encore!" Chris said happily, extending his arms outwards as the camera panned out to capture the whole camp site and the campers.

(Credits)

**I hope I was able to make it good. If I messed up in any way please, people, let me know. I would very much like to get this right. Voting will not be on this chapter, but next chapter. Hope you all enjoyed.**

**And, sorry for the long, and boring, chapter. I wanted everyone's introduction to be now so I don't have to do it later. Eh, so much writing!**

**Please R&R and thank you everyone for your support! It is greatly appreciated.**

**Love you all!**

**Peace!**

**~Chi**


End file.
